Electrical outlets are a necessary part of everyday life for a majority of people throughout the world. However, there are two major drawbacks with traditional electrical outlets. First, they do not operate without a power source, and second, they are often placed in locations that are either not lighted well or completely devoid of any light source requiring lamps or flashlights in order to plug any device into them.
Additionally, electrical outlets are often taken up by night-lights, especially in the rooms of small children. While, night-lights, and emergency lighting devices have been around for many years, each have their own individual downfalls. Night-lights in particular often require at least one electrical outlet or socket to be used, while in some cases both outlets are used by the night-light. These lights also can become very hot, and if other items in a room such as a child's blanket or stuffed animal comes in contact with the night-light for an extended period then a fire hazard, or even an actual fire can result. For emergency lighting, there is typically no manner of operation that allows the light to be utilized in anything other than in an emergency. Additionally, these lights typically use at least one if not both outlets of a traditional electrical plug outlet or socket.
One of the additional downfalls these devices is there is no manner or means for dual operation for a night-light and emergency lighting. In many cases, a night light cannot operate as an emergency light due a requirement that they be plugged into an outlet or socket that cannot provide power during a power outage. Many night-lights also do not include light detectors or photovoltaic cell to determine when daylight or other lights sources are sufficient to turn off and/or allow the night-light to cool. Conversely, emergency lights are not conducive to use as night lights because emergency lights require large batteries or other energy source that can be utilized in the event of a power failure to produce a strong or high intensity light, along with circuitry to detect when a power failure occurs. These emergency lights are also often connected together to the battery backup system for an entire building, but cannot provide lighting to pathways or in rooms that are not connected to the battery backup system.
It would be advantageous to have an apparatus, and system for an electrical outlet faceplate with integrated lighting that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. The present disclosure provides such an apparatus, and system.